1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for spraying or atomizing a liquid held in a container which can be emptied by pressure and which has a closure part in which feed cavities are formed for the liquid fed through a feed tube extending from the closure part into the interior of the container and for the air present in the container above the liquid, the feed cavities leading to a mixture nozzle formed for the liquid/air mixture on the closure part of the container.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A spray device of this kind, which can be mounted on a compressible container is known from EP-A-217744, in which a liquid nozzle projects into a mixture nozzle disposed coaxially in front of it, so that an annular space provided for air around the liquid nozzle is open at the front towards the mixture nozzle. With this arrangement of the feed cavities in this device it is intended to ensure that a substantial part of the kinetic energy contained in the faster air current is transmitted to the liquid. The liquid passing out of the liquid nozzle lying to the rear is entrained, somewhat according to the principle of a jet pump, by the substantially faster air current, for which purpose the outlet speed at the mixture nozzle should be twenty times as high as the outlet speed at the liquid nozzle. This means that in this device the feed paths for liquid and for air cannot be transposed. This transposition would occur if it were desired to work with the known spray device and container used upside-down, because the liquid present in the container then passes into the spray device over the path otherwise provided for the compressed air present in the container above the liquid, while in addition the compressed air would be fed through the feed tube. With the known device, a liquid therefore cannot be sprayed with the container held upside-down.